memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Memory Alpha:Abstimmung zum exzellenten Artikel
← Memory Alpha:Exzellenter Artikel Auf dieser Seite kannst du Artikel nominieren und darüber diskutieren ob sie in die Memory Alpha Liste der Exzellenten Artikel aufgenommen werden sollen. Exzellente Artikel werden regelmäßig auf der Hauptseite von Memory Alpha ausgestellt. Ein Exzellenter Artikel ist ein besonders gut geschriebener, informativer und umfassender Artikel, der alle verfügbaren Informationen eines Themas abdeckt. Jeder kann jeden Artikel nominieren. Wenn du einen Artikel nominierst, füge auch eine kleine Beschreibung bei, weswegen du der Meinung bist. Wenn du einen Artikel nominierst, an dem du selbst gearbeitet hast, füge das zu deiner Beschreibung hinzu. Die Nominierung wird dann diskutiert und jeder kann dfür oder dagegen stimmen. Bitte denkt daran, die Kommentare und Nomminierungen mit "~~~~" zu signieren! Wenn du einen Kommentar zu einer Nomminierung schreibst, nimm dir bitte auch die Zeit, den gesamten Artikel vorher zu lesen bevor du dagegen oder dafür stimmst. Wenn es nach sieben Tagen keine Gegenstimmen gibt und mindestens ein Mitglied der Nominierung zugestimmt hat, kann der Artikel zur Liste der Exzellenten Artikel hinzugefügt werden. Wenn es Bedenken gibt und innerhalb von zehn Tagen kein Konsens gefunden wird, wird der Artikel von der Nominierungsliste gestrichen. Ein Hinweis, dass der Artikel nominiert ist, kann am Anfang des Artikels hinterlassen werden, indem du dort hinzufügst. Siehe auch: Nominierungsregeln, Nominierungsarchiv, Exzellenter Artikel Abwahl ---- Beispiel-Artikel Ich bin dafür, weil .... -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 11:44, 7. Mär 2005 (GMT) ---- Spezies 8472 Okay, nun hab ich mich auch einmal um Spezies 8472 gekümmert - ist denke ich eine Nominierung für einen perfekten Artikel wert! --Schiggy 19:50, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) *ich finde den Artikel fast gut. es sollte noch betont werden das der letzte kontakt zu s8472 recht friedlich verlief --Shisma 19:49, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) *Stimmt, sonst '''dafür'. Nur bei der Aussage mit der Schrift bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ich bin jetzt kein VOY-Fan/Experte, aber war da nicht mal kurz ein 8472-Monitor zu sehen in Scorpion? Waren da Schriftzeichen? Screenshot? Irgendwer? --Memory 23:02, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) **http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=56 http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=57 --Shisma 23:15, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) ***Das hier. Ist jetzt schwer zu sagen, ob das so etwas wie ne Schrift ist. --Memory 23:49, 20. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Ist das nicht nur eine Darstellung der neuralen Bahnen des Bioschiffs? Bin mir jetzt auch nicht ganz sicher...aber ich fügs mal hinzu --Schiggy 11:00, 21. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Jetzt hab ich ein bisschen nachgetragen. Der Artikel müsste nun komplett sein. Bitte Meinungen abgeben. --Schiggy 19:55, 26. Jan 2006 (UTC) ** Für komplett halte ich ihn noch nicht (ich kenne mich aber auch nicht mit der Spezies aus), allerdings macht er wirklich einen sehr sehr guten Eindruck! Also gibt's dafür mein OK --KenKeeler -- Postfach 09:43, 27. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Also ich wüsste nicht, was noch fehlen sollte. Ich habe mir für diesen Artikel noch extra alle 8472-Episoden angeschaut und das ist alles, was es über diese Wesen zu sagen gibt. Trotzdem danke fürs OK! --Schiggy 10:10, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Dafür In Anbetracht der Informationen finde ich den Artikel gut geschrieben. Genügend Referenzen sind gesezt. Nur die ersten beiden Bilder finde ich bedenklich. Das erste hat keine, das zweite eine unklare Referenz, die aus MA/en kopiert wurde. Gibt es keine Episoden mit solchen Screenshots? 15:50, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) * fast dafür ein paar sachen stören mich noch einmal "Raumschiffklassen", völlig unnötig da es ja offenbar eh nur eine schiffklasse gibt. "Schlachten" gibt auchnicht viele informationen her, könnte auch in geschichte eingegliedert werden. und ja, als einleitung würde ich vom erstkontakt schreiben, irgendwie die die USS Voyager einbringen... nur so wegen dem POV. wenn man den index ausblendet verschiebt das obere bild leider den ganzen text "Physiologie" der sich ansonsten super an das "bedenkliche bild" schmiegt(zumindest bei meiner auflösung). ich würde mir etwas mehr hintergründe und kleinere kommentare wünschen --Shisma 16:42, 28. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Gut, "Raumschiffklassen" sind mal fort. "Schlachten" möchte ich jedoch lassen, da es dann strukturierter ist; man hat einen besseren Überblick. Die Einleitung will ich auch nicht ändern, der Artikel behandelt die Spezies für sich, und die Geschichte ist unten eh genau genug aufgeführt. Das mit dem Index ausblenden - seh ich jetzt keine Lösung dafür, aber ich seh das nicht so schlimm. Das erste Bild wurde mit einem aus der Serie ausgewechselt (wobei ich eigentlich keinen Grund dafür sehe - schaut ja gleich aus; das eine ist halt gestellt und das andere aus der Serie), das 2. aber lasse ich, aus der Serie gibts da keine scharfen Bilder. --Schiggy 13:30, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) **Die TOC-Sache spielt keine Rolle, da es standardmäßig angezeigt wird und das Layout nicht zwingend auf die Version ohne abgestimmt werden muß. "Schlachten" ist ein wenig dünn, aber ok (vielleicht besser unter "Geschichte" einrücken?). Das Ersatzbild muß ich vorerst wieder umtauschen, da es ebenfalls keine Referenz hat und außerdem beschriftet ist (das ursprüngliche müßte aus einer Zeitschrift sein, "ST - Das Magazin" oder so). --Memory 18:32, 29. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Schlachten werden unter Geschichte eingerückt; einverstanden. Aber das Bild hat sehr wohl eine Referenz, es ist aus VOY: Die Gabe. Das alte könnte schon aus dem Magazin stammen, das weiß ich nicht. --Schiggy 19:14, 30. Jan 2006 (UTC) * Dafür! Ich finde den Artikel sehr gelungen. Er scheint vollständig zu sein, ist übersichtlich und interessant. Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 10:30, 5. Feb 2006 (UTC) Mal 'ne Übersicht, in der Hoffnung, dass sich hier nochmal was tun: ;-) Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 06:50, 10. Feb 2006 (UTC) *mich stört jetzt eigendlich nurnoch das mit den schlachten... dann gäbs ne mehrheit--Shisma 22:38, 13. Feb 2006 (UTC) * nerv nerv...^^ OK, ich lösche gleich die Schlachten. Sonst noch Einwende, Verbesserungsvorschläge, etc.? Ich denke, es müsste dann passen --Schiggy 14:48, 15. Feb 2006 (UTC) * Also "Kultur und Sprache" finde ich noch nicht so gelungen, vor allem frage ich mich, wie man ohne Sprache kommunizieren kann. Da ich aber der Auszeichnung nicht weiter im Weg stehen will, stimme ich mal dafür, um auch mal einem nicht so erbrechend langen Artikel die Chance zu geben. -- defchris (✍ talk) 18:34, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) *oh stimmt, den hätt ich fast wieder vergessen... ja is doch tip top^^...Dafür--Shisma 18:41, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Vielen Dank! An defchris: Spezies 8472 kann sehr wohl ohne Sprache kommunizieren: Gedanken benötigen keine Worte, sondern werden mit Bildern übertragen. Außerdem sollte durch diesen Abschnitt die Ungewissheit einer "Sprache" so wie wir sie kennen ausgedrückt werden, deshalb ist es notwendig --Schiggy 13:04, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) ** *hand-an-die-stirn-klatsch* Ja, klar - genau wie bei den Cairn -> "Ort der Finsternis" -- defchris (✍ talk) 19:58, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) : Ist die Nominierung nun abgeschlossen oder gibt es Gegenstimmen? Nach drei Monaten kann man ja mal zum Urteil schreiten! ;-) 16:32, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) Dominion-Krieg Da der besagte Artikel in den vergangenen Tagen sehr großen Zulauf hatte, denke ich, er ist nun reif, nominiert zu werden. --Toranaga-san 19:39 MEZ, 19.02.2006 // * Was soll man da groß sagen? Wie bei Enterprise-D noch zu viele rote Links; aber es scheinen alle Bereiche des Krieges abgedeckt zu sein. Genügend Referenzen sind gesetzt - muss mich aber erst näher damit befassen, also erst fast dafür. --Schiggy 10:18, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * Hier gibts wesentlich mehr rote Links, als beim ente Artikel. Außerdem sind die Verweise noch nicht einheitlich gestalltet. Deshalb Noch nicht dafür -- Spocky - ✍ talk 10:53, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * nicht dafür. Muss Spocky zustimmen; wie gesagt noch zu "rot", Verweise nicht einheitlich, und die Absätze sind noch etwas zu unübersichtlich gesetzt - vielleicht kann man das noch etwas gliedern. --Schiggy 18:57, 20. Feb 2006 (UTC) * jetzt dafür - gegen die roten Links hilft nur eins. Schaffen! Und ich denke, das haben wir jetzt im ausreichenden Maß bewältigt. Was mich noch stört ist, dass die Referenzen im Satz sind (weil der Punkt nach der Referenz, nicht davor steht). Aber ansonsten lässt er sich gut lesen. -- defchris (✍ talk) 19:03, 28. Feb 2006 (UTC) * dagegen - Die Entwicklungen, die zum Krieg führen sind sehr gut beschreiben, aber ich finde, dass der Teil über den Krieg selbst noch nicht genug ausgearbeitet ist. Einige Ereignisse, wie etwa die Invasion Cardassias, was ja nun doch ein entscheidendes Ereignis ist, wird in drei Sätzen beschrieben. Das ist ein bisschen wenig. Dasraus ergibt sich auch ein weiteres Problem, nämlich, dass das Verhältnis zwischen der Vorgeschichte und dem Krieg selbst nicht passt, schließlich geht es in diesem Artikel primär um den Krieg selbst. --Kebron 15:35, 1. Mär 2006 (UTC) **Ja, nu - beide Invasionen von Cardassia gehen relativ schnell von statten, die klingonische wird nur erwähnt und die in der finalen Episode ist innerhalb von fünf Minuten verfrühstückt, damit Sisko den Heldentod sterben darf... -- defchris (✍ talk) 23:08, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) **ich schließe mich an - dagegen, könnte noch stark ausgebaut werden--Shisma 23:11, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) Sieg oder Niederlage * Okay, ich hab' mich heute (während ich hier tippe gestern ;)) mal an die Zusammenfassung zur Episode gesetzt und nach der Hilfe von Sanyoh bezüglich der Tippfehler in der Linksetzung das ganze noch mal drei/vier Mal durchgelesen - und finde, dass der Artikel ziemlich abgeschlossen ist. Er ist relativ aussagekräftig bebildert und hat bis auf drei keine roten Links mehr auf der kompletten Seite. Die Hintergrundinformationen sind zwar aus der MA/en, aber frei übersetzt - auch ein anderes Zitat als das von Garak passt da nicht hin. Meiner Ansicht nach ist es mal Zeit für einen kurzen "exzellenten Artikel". -- defchris (✍ talk) 23:04, 2. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Sieht doch gut aus! Eindeutig dafür. -- Schiggy 11:14, 4. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Mir gefällt der Artikel sehr gut, allerdings habe ich noch einige Anmerkungen: :* Derweil unterhalten sich Weyoun und Dukat über das Abtragen des Minenfelds, wobei herauskommt, dass die Vorta kurzsichtig sind -->> In wie fern sind die Vorta kurzsichtig? Da ich mich nicht mehr so genau an die Folge erinnern kann, fänd ich schön, wenn es dort erwähnt werden könnte. :* Ein oder zwei Zitate mehr würden mich freuen. :* Vielleicht könnte man zu den Schiffen unter "Verweise" noch ergänzen, welche zerstört wurden und welche nicht oder zumindest ein "An der Schlacht beteiligte Föderationsschiffe:" davor schreiben. :Gruss, Andrea ''talk'' am 11:40, 4. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Dagegen. Diese Qualität und der Umfang von Episoden-Artikel sollte ein Standard sein, so sollten alle aussehen. Von daher: höchstens als "Lesenswerter Artikel". -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 14:05, 4. Mär 2006 (UTC) ** Zuerst: Danke für das Lob. :) Aber: Warum müssen exzellente Artikel immer so exorbitant umfangreich sein und alle möglichen Details enthalten, die auch in anderen Artikeln ausgelagert werden können oder es vielleicht schon sind? -- defchris (✍ talk) 20:46, 5. Mär 2006 (UTC) ** Ganz richtig. "Exzellenter Artikel" sagt nichts über die Länge eines Artikels aus, sondern nur, ob er vollständig ist und alle Details enthält. Spezies 8472, der sich nominiert hat (und übrigens zu gewinnen scheint), ist auch nicht übermäßig umfangreich, dafür aber vollständig -- Schiggy 14:44, 6. Mär 2006 (UTC) Sarek Ich doktore schon recht lange an dem Artikel Sarek herum. Ich finde es schön, wenn auch für Nicht-Hauptcharaktere umfangreiche Artikel vorhanden sind, wie z.B. bei dem englische Exellentartikel von Christine Chapel. Ich wüßte nicht, an welcher Stelle bei Sarek noch etwas fehlt. Sprachlich ist er hoffentlich auch ok. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 21:06, 10. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Mh-h, mh-h, mh-h... Joah sieht soweit gut aus. Bietet (fast) alles, was mir auch auf Anhieb zu ihm einfallen würde. Allenfalls der Absatz "Familie" sollte vielleicht noch Sybok erwähnen, aber sonst ist alles soweit okay - vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Bild zur Auflockerung des Fließtextes und der Artikel ist exzellent - also beinahe dafür -- defchris (✍ talk) 00:23, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::Sybok habe ich bei Familie ergänzt. Bilder hätte auch gern mehr, ich bin mir aber nicht so sicher, was dort hin passt: http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Image:Sarek2230.JPG wär vielleicht noch was; auf http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Bild:KonferenzKhitomer.jpg erkennt man Sarek leider nicht, wie auf diesem http://www.trekconnection.com/pictures/ST_6/pictures/05032002203736.jpg; eins von diesen http://tng.trekcoremedia.com/gallery/albums/5x07/unificationpartone070.jpg, http://tng.trekcoremedia.com/gallery/albums/5x07/unificationpartone071.jpg, http://tng.trekcoremedia.com/gallery/albums/5x07/unificationpartone122.jpg könnte man auch bei Bendii Syndrom verwenden; ein Familie-Bild mit Amanda, Spock und Sarek find ich leider nicht. Für Gedankenverschmelzung könnte man auch eins von Sarek und Picard (Botschafter Sarek) oder Sarek und Kirk (ST III) nehmen. Gruß, Andrea ''talk'' am 10:03, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) Khan Noonien Singh Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass er noch ein paar Verbesserungen verträgt, eventuell mehr Bilder, aber im Großen und Ganzen gibts an ihm wenig auszusetzen. Vielleicht seht ihr noch ein paar Dinge, die zum exzellenten Artikel noch fehlen, damit die noch verbessert werden können -- Spocky - ✍ talk 12:52, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Die Quellenangaben gehören nicht in einen Satz, sondern müssen nachgestellt werden (generelles Manko), aber sonst dafür, da ziemlich komplett und die Handlungsdetails aus den Episoden und Filmen nicht eingearbeitet wurden. Hat bis auf den einen Makel meiner Ansicht nach ein gutes Maß. — defchris (✍ talk) 14:21, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) * Bei Mutmaßungen werde ich nervös: "Vermutlich war er ein sogenannter 'Sikh'". Kann man das belegen oder ist das Spekulation? 16:29, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC)